


sketsa harian

by jaderiever



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Future Fic, iseng, yasudahlah
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaderiever/pseuds/jaderiever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>karena karma selalu membayangkan dia setiap hari bertemu dengan rio yang enerjik, mana pernah ia tahu akan datang masanya rio tumbang karena sakit :")</p>
            </blockquote>





	sketsa harian

**Author's Note:**

> ini hanya coretan asupan, percayalah :")

“Hmm.” Sore hari mereka penuh hiasan paket bank soal. Persiapan ujian tembus kampus. Karma memutuskan berhenti menghabiskan isi pulpennya, menumpu dagu. Mengamati Rio dengan rambut dicepol, masih bertahan pada pusaran angka. Padahal cuaca dingin, barusan hujan turun dan menyapu habis hawa panas Agustus, namun dahi dan leher Rio berkeringat. Banyak. “Kau sakit.”

“Tidak.” Balas Rio cepat, tangannya makin sibuk mengetik di laptop. Berselancar mencari materi yang belum dimengerti. Perempuan itu agak sebal dengan kenyataan imunitasnya begitu rapuh di saat dia butuh stamina yang tangguh. “Tolong pesankan sesuatu. Aku haus.” Suaranya terdengar kering.

“Baiklah.” Karma perlu kurang satu menit untuk menarik perhatian pelayan yang tengah berkeliaran. Bisa jadi rambut merahnya begitu mencolok, tapi seratus persen dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Rio akan mengakui kekasihnya itu tampan tanpa keberatan. Memang kenyataannya seperti itu dan dia tak perlu susah payah merendah untuk meroket.

Karma menimbang-nimbang menu pada kertas di genggamannya lalu melirik Rio. Pipi perempuan itu semakin merah. “Peppermint tea satu dan pancake madu.”

“Aku mau pizza.” Mereka sekarang ada di kafe bukan franchise terkenal di mana Rio bisa menghabiskan uang mingguannya sekali duduk. Karma diam-diam sering heran bagaimana caranya Rio punya banyak kupon diskon pizza, dan dua hari yang lalu ia tepuk tangan karena Rio tidak akan pernah kena anorexia. Ya, setidaknya ia lebih setuju menonton Rio menggigit lahap pinggiran roti dan jari-jarinya penuh remah gurih.

“Ah, tolong abaikan saja, dan parfait. Siram pakai sirup strawberry. Yang banyak.” Karma selesai memesan dan Rio tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Lidahnya pahit dan bahunya lesu. Rio melirik kursor layar yang telah dibiarkan mengerjap-ngerjap pada lahan kertas yang bersih. Ah, sial, pesanan mereka datang dan parfait milik Karma mengundang raungan dari perutnya.

Rio menarik cangkir panasnya, pelan-pelan. Mengisi rongga paru dengan harum peppermint yang melegakan kepalanya. “Aku mau disuapi pancake.”

“Teruslah berharap yang romantis, Rio sayangku.” Asupan parfait meleleh manis di mulut Karma. Stroberi kaku itu serupa dadu di antara giginya. “Aku bukan Jamie Dornan.”

“Ternyata kaubaca porno, Karma.” Rio terkekeh geli setelahnya. Ah, Karma ternyata benar laki-laki.

“Aku hanya mengintip sekilas isi laptop Koro-sensei. Percayalah, waktu luangku habis untuk desain proyek pesawat ulang-alik.” Kasihan, Rio tak sempat melihat cengir Karma barusan. Lebar hingga kedua gigi taringnya ikut muncul. Mirip anak SD yang diajak pergi ke dokter memeriksakan gigi susu yang baru tumbuh.

“Hah, tedeng aling-aling?”

“Oh, Sayang.”

“Aku bercanda, hahaha.” Rio terbatuk. Telapak tangannya terasa panas. “Uhm,”

“Oke. Oke, Rio, tapi aku tidak akan mengaku kalah.” Pancake itu dipotong dengan presisi yang sempurna. Seketika Rio teringat kembali nilai home economics beda sekitar sepuluh poin dari milik Karma. Yang benar saja. “Buka mulutmu.”

“Hmm, makasih sayang. Hahaha…” bagi orang-orang sekitar, tawa Rio jatuhnya basi, tapi karena Karma yang melihat, ia menemukan senyum tulus seperti orang mabuk sepulang kerja pada wajah Rio. Perutnya membaik karena madu bekerja secara lembut menghalau rasa lapar Rio. Karma membolak-balik halaman buku teksnya, kembali konsentrasi pada soal fisika. Sampai piringan milik Rio tandas tak bersisa.

“Kita pulang sekarang.” Tadinya Karma ingin menjahili Rio dengan membiarkan perempuan itu kepayahan mengisi tasnya sendirian sembari memasang cardigan pada tubuhnya. Urung mendapati perempuan itu bernapas pendek-pendek, menempelkan pipi pada meja yang dingin. Rio terlihat kacau dengan bibir pucat dan mata yang terpejam. Karma merapikan barang milik pacarnya sebisanya—dia bukan tipe yang baik dalam urusan seperti ini—tapi dia tak mau Rio ngambek karena kertas halaman buku soalnya terlipat. Karma suka berdebat, apalagi topik fluoride dalam air, anthrax dengan Rio, tapi untuk beberapa hal lelaki ini belajar menahan ego.

“Dan menumpuk jatah soal? Tidak, Karma. Minggu nanti aku mau jalan-jalan dengan Kayano.”

“Jangan keras kepala. Dahimu panas.” Laptop dipaksa mati oleh Karma, setelah menekan tombol save pada semua tab microsoft word. Rio jelas bersandar pada jendela kaca dan menciptakan jejak-jejak embusan napasnya dan menulis nama depan si bocah kesayangan menggunakan telunjuk. Pasti besok hilang disapu petugas kebersihan.

“Kubilang apa.”

“Aku kira kamu akan marah.” Rio memilih membayangkan Karma akan kelepasan kontrol emosi, tapi nyata-nyatanya ia melihat lelaki itu menggigiti kuku setelah membiarkan meja mereka bersih. Dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan ketika pacarmu sakit, terimakasih kepada komik shojo maupun shonen, tapi kenyataannya ia kaku, dan ragu dengan keadaan Rio yang seperti ini. Karma berani pasang taruhan, ia tak pernah menyangka demam berani mengganggu Rio. Keseharian pacarnya itu mirip langit musim panas, jadi tolong maklumi sisi naif Karma kali ini.

“Marah sih. Tapi aku bukan bocah SMP lagi.”

Lalu tak lama berselang, Rio menjadi koala kedinginan pada induknya. Punggung Karma sebagai korban, dan dia tidak keberatan, tentu. Hitung-hitung olahraga. Sudah lama ia tidak mengikuti resep pelatihan ala Karasuma-sensei, setidaknya gravitasi bukan suatu masalah terhadap berat Rio dan tambah dua beban tas. Stasiun kereta cuma menempuh sepuluh menit jalan kaki. Dan lagi, sekolah mereka punya jadwal yang saling melengkapi. Kedengarannya buruk jika kau hanya punya celah-celah kosong yang tak pasti. Rio pergi dari Kunugigaoka karena bosan. Sesederhana itu alasannya dan Karma menghargai keputusan Rio tanpa memperpanjang argumen.

“Heh, Karma.”

“Hmm?”

“Ingatkan kalau aku punya utang strawberry milkshake padamu.” Rio merasa ngantuk sekali begitu kepalanya bertemu ceruk leher Karma. Duh, parfumnya amat menyenangkan. “Ah, aku ingat ada kedai crepe yang enak dekat sini.”


End file.
